WHEN YOU FIND ME
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. Online dating isn't for everyone. Effy forces Naomi to open an online profile to meet girls in order to get over her break up with Emily. Will Naomi really be able to meet someone new or will destiny get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jesus Christ, I think I might grow to regret this. So I have another live fic going on right now but I am having massive writer's block with it and I started writing this just to like work out my writer's muscle and I actually took a liking to it so I am posting it. I have pre-written quite a few chapters (like with No Strings Attached) so I am gonna give it a go. Let's see where it goes. Hope you like it. I will try my best to continue my other one as much as I can. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Writing fanfiction is an addiction...try it only if you dare.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Alright, sit down…you're doing this."

"I am not, I am fucking not…I said already."

"Naomi…"

"Elizabeth…"

"You are fucking doing it and it's final…"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because this is….it's degrading, it's mental…"

"It's convenient…"

"Well I don't want convenient Effy…convenience is for grocery markets and drive-thru windows at McDonald's…this should _not_ be convenient. This should be like it always is. You go out, you meet someone, you dance or have a drink and a talk and then you go home and maybe shag…"

"No…that's not how it works. It's not how it works anymore, alright?…now give me your computer. If you are not gonna do this I'll do it for you."

"Nooooo"

Before Naomi could even protest anymore Effy took the computer away from her and started typing away.

_Name: Naomi Campbell_

"Noooou…I am not putting my real name on this."

"Why not?"

"Because, what if someone I know is on it?…what if I add myself to this profile and then suddenly end up being matched with my cousin Mini or something?"

"That'd actually be kind of funny…"

"No it wouldn't…it'd be gross and it'd be illegal since she's my first cousin and I am pretty sure incest is illegal pretty much everywhere…"

"Yea…illegal but funny…"

* * *

"I don't think it's funny at all"

"Come on Ems, chillax, alright? I did it as a joke…I just wanted to try it out and see if it was for real before I tried it out myself. I never thought you were going to get this mad about it…"

"Katie, you took my personal information and put it on a matchmaking website as a joke? Don't you think I was ever going to find out?"

"Not really?"

"Well I did because you used my email you stupid bitch and now I have like 50-replies per hour all over my personal email that I use for work. I am taking this thing down…"

"No you aren't…"

"Katie! Let the computer go or I'll throw your phone right into the toilet…"

"My i-phone…nouuuuu"

"Give me the laptop or the i-phone gets it…"

"Fine, whatever…bitch…"

Katie took her phone from Emily's hands and handed her the laptop with the profile still open. Emily took it in her hands and lay down on her bed and started scrolling through it trying to find a way of deleting the profile completely, but the website was really hard to navigate. It was almost as if they didn't want you to ever delete your profile again.

"Fuck's sake…the website is NOT user friendly."

* * *

"This website sucks you know…"

"Whatever, keep complaining…ain't nobody listening…"

"It does…seriously; it's taking me close to an hour to find the way to upload a picture into this thing. I am not even doing it right. I keep on hitting upload and it won't do it."

"Let me see…"

Effy sat down next to her best mate who was, as usual, having technical difficulties and started to try to maneuver her way through her profile.

"Yea, you're right…it's not letting you upload pictures. I think it's a problem with the browser…let me try the other one."

"You know what…don't. I am tired of this shit. I've been playing around answering questions for far too long…let's just leave it for a bit. I need some alcohol in my system."

"Alright" Effy wasn't one to refuse a drink when was one was offered. "I guess we can have a drink and come to it later, but don't think for one minute that just because you get me drunk I am gonna forget about our new year's resolution…"

"New year's resolution…Eff, it's March…"

"I know it is…and that is precisely why it's about time we go on with it…I quit smoking and you quit being a boring-arse prude…"

"Hey…I am not a boring-arse prude…"

"Naoms, when was the last time you got any?"

Naomi stayed quiet for a minute because she actually could not remember the last time she had been with anyone. It had been quite some time now.

"Shut up"

"Emily, right? It was when you were with Emily…"

"No it wasn't."

"Yea it was…and that was two years ago Naomi. Two fucking years. You know how many cigarettes I would have to smoke for me to give up sex for two whole years?"

"An arse-load…"

"A fucking arse-load…"

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is that I completely understand you not wanting to be with anyone after you and Ems were over and I know that for a while you just wanted to concentrate in school to get over the whole thing with her and you were full-on doing your master's degree and that I respect and I am happy you graduated with honors but I think it's about enough…I think now that we are back in Bristol and Emily has clearly moved on…it's time to move on as well."

Naomi sighed a bit at the statement her best mate Effy had made. She was right, Emily had obviously moved on and she was now dating that Mandy girl. And at first, the first few weeks seeing them together had hurt Naomi…it had made her a bit jealous but then the holidays had come around and she had been caught up in her job and partying with Cook and Effy and their mates and now it was time to settle back into normalcy and it was definitely time to move on. It was time to get over Emily.

"Fine…you're right…you're right…I know you're right. I will do it, okay? When I come back from Uncle Keith's tonight I'll try to figure out this picture ordeal and I'll look around a bit. I just can't do it with you here…okay?"

"Why? I can help…"

"That's just it….I don't want any more help, okay? I love you Eff…I really do. I love that you've helped me along this whole time since Emily and I are over and I love that you've been here with me since I've been back trying to keep me from going mental and like putting sugar in that bitch Mandy's petro-tank or something but I really would love it if you just let me…you know… go on from here. Let me take care of myself in this area. Alright?"

Effy smiled at her best mate and pulled her into her arms a bit. She knew Naomi needed a hug even if neither one of them was much of a hugger.

"Alright…but just…don't give up."

"I won't…I'll get over it. You'll see…Hell, I think I am over it already…I am ready to go have some fun…"

"Good because Katie just texted me and her and Ems will there…"

"Is Mandy coming too?"

Effy shrugged her shoulders and placed her phone back in the pocket of her jacket.

"Fuck me…"

* * *

"Fuck me…is Naomi coming too?"

"Umm…yea, of course she's coming. Where does Effy go that Lezzarada doesn't tag along?"

"Stop calling her that…why must you be such a bitch to her? You now she's a nice person…"

"I know….I am not saying she isn't, alright? It's just…I don't see why Effy insists on bringing her along everywhere well knowing that you're gonna be there with Mandy…that's just, it's just desperate. It's just wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with her coming along. Its' not like we've dated in a few years. She's obviously over me and I am over and we are friends…"

"Right, friends who eye-shag…"

"We don't fucking eye-shag…stop saying that shit or else I am never gonna hear the end of it from Mandy again. That's where she gets it from, you throw another sarcastic comment about Naomi and she goes mental and starts to check up on my phone and my email and shit. Do you think it's nice to mess around with my girlfriend's head the way you do?"

"It's nice for me to watch. I think it's funny."

"Yea, you would…hope it's just as funny when that shit starts to happen with you."

"That'd never happen to me because I would never date someone and not tell them that the blonde I eye-shag every night we go to the pub together is also my ex-girlfriend who was also my first kiss, my first time, my first love and who also left me at the altar…"

"She did _not_ leave me at the altar…we broke up a week before the wedding…"

"She _dumped_ you a week before the wedding, she took off and left you stranded and now she's back after two years and wants to be friends with all of us as if nothing has happened…"

"She's not trying to pretend nothing happened. She apologized, we talked it over, I understood her reason and now we are friends and we have managed to be friends for almost four months and everything is fine…"

"Except you can't tell your girlfriend she's your ex…"

"Because Mandy is very jealous and I don't want her to make a big deal out of nothing…"

"So now Naomi is nothing…she meant nothing?"

Emily took a big sigh and remained trying to navigate through the complicated matchmaking website where Katie had opened a profile under her name.

"Aughrrr I fucking hate this site. It's like a bloody Greek maze…what the fuck? You know what…I'll deal with it later." She said finally giving up on it.

"So…you are not gonna answer me?"

"Answer what?"

"About Naomi…"

"You know very well what Naomi means…now can you get off that topic and finish up so that we can get going? That fucking site has me frustrated…It's like impossible to delete that profile…"

"We're you at least able to take your username off of it?"

"Yea, I changed my username and I deleted the profile pic…by the way, nice tits…using my info with your profile pic…such a winner…"

"Well why do you think you're getting 50-emails per hour, Ems? These babies" She said shaking her tits at the mirror as Emily rolled her eyes and made gagging noises.

"Yea well it's a good thing I took off the picture, at least I won't get any more replies from nasty men…"

"Men? All those replies were from women…"

"What?"

"It's a lezza website Ems, why would I put _your_ profile up on a website to get men…you don't like cock…"

"It wasn't even a real profile!"

"Maybe not at first, but now that the profile is there…why not take a look and explore your options? You know this Mandy girl…not exactly what I envisioned for you…"

"Drop it Kay…don't even go there…"

"What? I am totally serious…I mean, she's nice but I think you can do so much better…I mean to go from Campbell to that…"

Emily smiled because she knew that Katie loved Naomi, even if they both always insisted on pretending to hate each other. And she was right…between Mandy and Naomi there was a huge gap…a gap she had placed there on purpose. A gap she was sure no one would ever fill.

"Oh brother, I only have to mention her and look at your smile…here comes another wonderful night of lezza eye-shagging…"

Emily didn't say anything to her sister; she simply stayed quiet and let Katie remain talking shit about her. But deep down inside she knew that this was going to be another one of those nights where she had to keep herself from drooling over Naomi. She knew that in the end she wasn't going to be a 100% successful, but for fuck's sake she was sure gonna try.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should we continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bit more...to get the show running. Let me know what you think...

Disclaimer: Story is mine...all else is theirs.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Fuck's sake"

Naomi had very bad luck when it came to running into Emily and her girlfriend Mandy. In the hundreds of times she'd managed to walk into Uncle Keith's pub after she'd been back in Bristol she had never once been able to avoid seeing them snogging up on each other. She hated that. She had having to watch Emily at it with her girlfriend but what could she do? This was all her fault. She could've stayed in London and just lived there and never have to hear or see any of this ever again. She also could've gotten a girl of her own to suck face with in front of Emily but she hadn't been able to do that either. So now she had to man-up and take it and try her best not to cringe too much at watching the scene in front of her. She had to remain calm.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Emily was startled at seeing Naomi and Effy both standing right behind her and Mandy.

"Sorry it took us so long, I was having a bit of computer trouble…"

"No worries mate, at least you made it" Freddy said smiling at Effy who smiled back at him and then sat down in between Panda and Katie.

"I think I am gonna go order us some drinks" Naomi still standing in front of Mandy and Emily. She didn't wanna sit down because the only chair available was the one right next to her ex-girlfriend and she wasn't going to spend the entire night having to watch Emily and Mandy playing footsies and making kissy faces at each other like she had a few days before. She looked around and started to regret having come that night at all. God she hated Effy.

"I am gonna go get us some drinks…what does everyone want?"

"I'll go with you" Cook got up off the chair where he'd been sitting watching it all surprisingly quietly and started to take drink orders.

"You alright babes?" He said as they approached the bar.

"Ya…I'm alright…why?"

"Having to watch that shit unfold every night….must be tough. Trust me, I know…" He said looking over at Fred and Effy who were laughing at something.

"Yea well, I am used to it you know…kind of expecting it really."

"I could never get used to that if it was me…If I had to watch the person I love snogging up with someone else every single time I see them I'd have gone mental at some point."

"It's a good thing she's not the person I love…and that I am not you…and that you are already mental…"

"Yea well, I recall you like it when I go a little mental."

"I do indeed" She said taking him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him hard against the bar. "Try to control yourself though…you know we can't be this obvious…if all of them knew…"

"They won't…they'll never know if you don't tell…"

"I won't…will you?"

"Never…"

"Alright then…let's head back before these drinks start to get warm."

"We'll see each other later, won't we?"

"Of course…" Naomi said smiling cheekily at Cook and bringing the drinks over to her mates table.

Emily looked at her a bit worried as Mandy placed yet another kiss on her cheek and pulled her in against her by the waist.

"You wanna get out of here, I am kind of tired." Emily said to her girlfriend who was laughing at some joke Panda had just told.

"But we just got here…why do you always do this Em? I love hanging out with your friends…let's stay a bit more."

"I've got loads of work tomorrow…c'mon babe…I really wanna go."

Mandy looked at her girlfriend who kept on looking over at Naomi who was now scrunched underneath Cooks arm in between him and Panda and decided maybe it was better if they went.

"Alright, let's go."

"Mates, I am afraid Ems and I are gonna call it a night…"

"Oh, leaving so soon? Wonder why?" Katie said looking over toward Naomi and then back at Mandy.

"We are just bit a tired…right baby?" Mandy said pulling Emily by the waist and kissing her on the cheek. "Yea" Emily said trying to avoid looking at Naomi.

Naomi did not look back at her; she just kept on talking to Panda as if they weren't even talking to her.

Emily pressed her lips in anger and said goodbye to everyone and walked right outside the pub with her girlfriend by the hand. After a few minutes of walking toward their car in silence, Mandy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Is this about Naomi?"

"What?"

"This silence, this having to leave early from the pub, this mood you get in all of a sudden…it only happens when Effy and Naomi walk into a room…and I figure since it never happened before when it was only Effy then it must be because of Naomi…is something going on between you two?"

"Us two? Why would there something going on between us…I am with you Mandy…we've been together for a bit now…"

"Yes, we have….it's been six months and at first all was okay but then after this Naomi person shows up in your lives…all of a sudden everything has been going downhill and I…I am getting tired of it Ems. Please tell me what's going on, be truthful with me…are you or are you not having an affair with Naomi Campbell?"

"An affair? What are you insane? Of course I am not having an affair with her…Jesus, only in your warped mind…"

"Oh so now my mind is warped…"

"It is a bit…it's warped and crazy and completely wrong. I don't have anything with Naomi…okay?"

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the looks, the awkwardness, the silence…"

"I think you're seeing things Amanda…"

"No…I am not seeing things…I am not imagining all this and you know how I know. Because of Katie…"

"What? What has Katie told you?"

"She hasn't told me anything…but obviously, now I know there is something to tell…"

"There isn't anything to tell…"

"Isn't there?…"

Emily tried to keep this up but she was tired of hiding and lying about Naomi. She was growing tired of Mandy and her jealousy and of all those things that were happening with Naomi….because Mandy was right, ever since Naomi had arrived back in Bristol there had been nothing but looks, and awkward moments and silence between them…it was all true. She had stopped lying to herself and to her girlfriend.

"Fine there is…I am not having an affair with her…but I did have something with her…"

"What?"

"Before you….way…way…before you…years ago…"

"Years ago? Like how many years…"

"Two…"

"Wait…hold on…two years? Two years ago…wasn't that when…oh my gosh, Emily Fitch….what are you saying? Are you saying Naomi Campbell is that girl that left you at the altar?"

"Yes and no…yes, she's the girl but she did not leave me at the altar…we broke up a week before."

"She _left_ you a week before…"

"Whatever, same difference…alright…now you know. Now would you stop being so difficult and just take me home so that we may sleep I really do need to get up early tomorrow morning." Emily said pulling closer toward her girlfriend to take her into an embrace.

"No…I am not going home with you? Are you kidding…you've been fucking lying to me all this time about Naomi…"

"I didn't lie…"

"You omitted the truth…that's lying, Emily…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because you're very jealous Mandy…you get jealous of everything and everyone…and I didn't wanna cause you any distress…"

"You didn't wanna cause me distress…did you think I was never going to find out that Naomi was your ex-fiancé? Do you think omitting this from the conversation was going to make it go away?"

"No…I didn't think…"

"That's right…you did NOT think Emily…you didn't think of me or how I would feel….all you thought was that you'd not say anything so YOU didn't have to put up with my jealousy…well you know what? Maybe you don't have to deal with my jealousy or my anything anymore…because we are through!"

"What?"

"We are done Emily…we are over…I can't do this with you anymore. It's been a fucking hassle having to pull everything out of you for six months…having to be the one that always asks to be held, to be kissed, to be touched…the one that wants it more, the one that tries…you never try Emily. It's like you are just sit there going through the motions without much enthusiasm about it…and before I just thought I'd give you time since you'd gone through what you went through…but you know what? I don't need this…I don't need to be lied to."

Emily did not know what to say. She wasn't even upset enough to move. She was just quietly listening to Mandy ramble on about their relationship and how miserable they had been together. And Emily didn't feel much remorse or even pain about knowing that Mandy was ending it all. In fact, she felt relieved. It was horrible, but she couldn't lie to herself. Mandy and her were over and there was no going back.

"I am sorry Ems….I love you…I love you so much….but I can't…I can't do this anymore. We are done."

* * *

**I can't write Ems and Mandy for too long. I am like allergic to that ogre...seriously, I can't...I just can't...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So how are you liking it so far? Is it worth going on? Let's move it along and see...

Disclaimer: null

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Naomi tried not to notice how fast Emily and Mandy had left the pub and tried her best to stick near Cook and have a good time. Ever since she'd come back to Bristol, Cook and Effy were the only two people that made Naomi wanna have a good time. Effy was there for her as a friend to hear her out and let the emotions flow. Cook, on the other hand was there for something entirely different; something that they tried their best to hide from the rest of them. Something that helped her cope a lot more than a girl-talk session with Effy. Something a little bit more mental.

"Son of a bitch, I think you bruised them again…"

"You'll be fine…stop being such a pussy."

"I'm being the pussy? What about you complaining about me pulling on your hair every two minutes…it's distracting as fuck…"

"It hurts when you pull at it…do you want me to pull at your fucking hair every time we do this? I bet you won't complain as much. Now get off me and go home…I am tired as fuck…"

Naomi pushed him off of her and took her shirt and put it back on. It was late at night and they had both drank a bit too much and it was probably not a great idea to have come back to her place to do that but she had to admit that ever since they had started it all it was like a fucking addiction, they couldn't stop.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss goodbye?" Cook said as he put on his shoes and approached Naomi.

"Eww…no way…you're all sweaty. Get the fuck out of here…I need to go to bed. I am seriously tired."

"Right, because of me…" he said approaching her and taking her into his arms.

"Yes, tired because of you…thank you for that…I really needed that to clear my mind. Now would you fucking go? I seriously wanna go to bed." She said pulling him away from her.

Cook took her by the waist and forced a kiss on her cheek and then started walking out the door.

"Fuck Cook…why do you have to be so rough?"

"Because that's how you like it…" he said winking at her and walking out the door.

"Shut up…" Naomi said shutting the door behind him and walking over to her bedroom.

The truth was that he was right, maybe she was starting to like this whole thing a bit too much and she couldn't blame anyone else but herself. Every time she saw Emily and Mandy she felt so much rage and angst over it all that she had no choice but to rely on good old Cook to come back and relieve her. And she knew that this was only a temporary fix, even though she was sure that her and Cook could keep it up for a very long time. She knew that eventually she had to face her demons head on and just get out there and start to meet women and dating them. She knew that this was the only way to get over this Emily thing…and no other temporary outlet was going to fix that.

She sat on her bed and took a look at the laptop she had left there before going to Keith's with Effy and opened it up. It was at the profile page. All she had to do was hit send and the profile will be sent and she could start browsing.

"What the fuck…a little look never hurt anyone." She said as she pressed send and waited and then the page took her right into the profiles and she started to browse.

"Wow, so many people use this thing…I guess I better narrow it down a bit. Let's see…."

She narrowed it down as much as she could and it wasn't easy because according to the test she'd taken she had matches in the thousands. So much for the super complicated mathematical formula that would find your perfect match, eh? Slowly she went down the list and started to narrow her results even more. Women from 20 to 30….no….better make it 22 to 27…five years is about enough of an age gap. Then she narrowed it down further. Not into blondes, not into light eyes, not into tall women…Soon she had narrowed it down to around a hundred.

"Geez, one hundred women around the area are my perfect match….I guess I am not as special as I thought."

She had to narrow it down even more. Alright….women 22 to 25, brown eyes, brown hair…alright, maybe the hair can be another color…she liked redheads…

"Fuck me….no….this is starting to sound way too familiar. I better just leave it…anything but blonde…"

Women 22 to 24, brown eyes, brown/red/black hair, height…

"She can't be too tall…or even my height. I like them short, alright…nothing wrong with that"

Height: 1.60 to 1.66…Okay, 1.60 to 1.64…fine…1.60 to 1.62…

"That's the lowest I'll go"

Alright…there it is. Women, ages 22 to 23, brown eyes, red/brown hair, height: 1.60 to 1.62, small built…

"Here we go…"

She pushed send on the button and waited what seemed forever for the matches. She was disappointed when she saw only one match…and no picture.

"Fucks sake…she's probably not even active. Who has a profile with no picture in it nowadays?"

She pressed her lips in anger at having paid 30 quid to join this website for month. That made her just made her feel stupid.

"I guess maybe I have to widen my options a bit."

She widened her search by bit on everything and when she hit send again she got 200 odd matches.

"Seriously?"

She wanted to give up on her search and just go to sleep since her back was hurting. But then she closed her eyes and thought about Emily with Mandy and decided she needed to do this…whether she liked it or not.

She went back to the last page where she found the username of the girl with no picture and decided to write. Maybe she was never gonna answer her, but since she seemed to be the perfect match for her…there was no shame in trying.

_Dear stranger, _

_You may find it weird that I am writing to you since you probably don't get a lot of replies with your lack of picture and all. Well, I also don't have a picture on my profile and it seems to me that this is the main reason this stupid website decided (by mathematical equations they dare never reveal to us) that you are my perfect match. I think that the fact that we are the only two lesbians in the Bristol area who have not figured out how to upload a picture into this profile makes us a perfect pair and I think this calls for a merging our wits in our to figure out this maze of a website my friend has decided to very sadistically oblige me to join so that I could meet people. The truth is, I hate websites, I hate matchmaking and I hate people (well, most people anyway)…so none of this makes sense at all…but I did it to get her to shut her mouth and leave me alone. _

_I hope by some strike of luck you find my utter grinchness amusing and that you decided to be a friend and write me back. I know I don't seem too approachable but I really am not that bad. I guess if you really wanted to find out if I were lying you'd write me and I can show you I am better than what I seem to be. _

She was going to sign her name Naomi, but she wasn't really sure who this person was and she didn't wanna risk it. So she looked around her room in inspiration for her name. She looked at her phone and when she swiped through her apps she hit the button of her radio app and the last song she'd been listening to started to play immediately.

**"When you first left me I didn't know what to say****  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day…"**

She sat there singing out loud along with Lily Allen to that song that she'd heard so many times during her time back here in Bristol. She smiled and decided it was time to move on.

"What the hell…" She said as she top another sip of wine and finished writing the email.

_Anyway, if you are brave enough to do so I am here…with an open ear and in hope that maybe we can prove to the world that bogus matchmaking equations do work. __Vive Le Mathématique!_

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Lily_

* * *

_Grinchness is a word...right? From being a Grinch, like the one who stole Christmas. Anyway, if Naomi could steal Christmas she just might. Her heart is sometimes two sizes too small sometimes. This one is for** MissMaraudeur **her Naomi and her Chapter 11 of **12 Years of Christmas**. Two sizes too small Naomi! What the hell!?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am a very impatient little girl...Here's a chapter 4...let me know if you like it.

Disclaimer: My story, their characters...

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Emily wasn't sure why it was that she was so happy. A person shouldn't be as happy as she was having just ended a relationship that she'd invested in for the past six months but for some reason she walked down the streets of Bristol toward her house with a little hop in her step as she thought about what had just happened, Mandy had broken up with her. She was finally free.

"God, I am a bad person"

She thought as she clumsily checked her bag for her keys and tried her best not to make too much and wake up her sister. The least she wanted to do right now was to wake up Katie in the middle of the night and have to hear her complain and then ask why she was home at that hour and why she wasn't with Mandy.

In fact, she had decided that maybe she was going to keep the Mandy thing mum for a bit so that she had time to come up with 'better' reasons for their break up. The least she wanted was for Katie to spread around to Effy and everyone else that Mandy had broken up with her because of Naomi. She knew that her friends wouldn't be able to keep a secret and eventually word would get back to Naomi about this whole thing and the least that Emily wanted was Naomi think that had she feelings for her still. While it was true that she did still feel nostalgic about what had happened she really did feel in the back of her mind that she had been able to get over this whole Naomi thing. She wasn't willing to take a step back.

And it hadn't been easy. Naomi had hurt her so much. Naomi had broken her heart in so many pieces the day she told her she couldn't go on with the wedding that Emily just felt apart completely. And it had taken her a long time to pull herself back together. It was when she met Mandy that she finally felt like she could go back out there and then two months later Naomi had shown up in Bristol once again and had threatened to ruin all that Emily had worked on in the past year and a half.

But Emily wouldn't let it. Emily did not let it and that was the reason she had stuck it out with Mandy way past what she had wanted to. She never had the guts to break up with Mandy because she did not want it to seem like she was doing it because Naomi had shown up. She was never going to give Naomi the satisfaction of stepping all over her once again. This time Emily was strong and confident and happy and she wasn't going to let Naomi Campbell break her heart…never again.

"Fucks sake" She said as she walked into her house and heard loud noises coming from her sister's bedroom. She was with someone, of course.

She ran over toward her bedroom and started looking for her headphones as fast as she could to block out the noise. She tried not to make too much noise herself and did not turn on the light of her room so her sister didn't notice she was home. She walked over to her bed and quickly turned on the laptop and used that light to look for her headphones. When she found them she put them on, turned up the music and rolled her eyes at the thought of how dramatic her sister was. Did she really have to be that loud…even during sex?

"Jesus Christ" She said as she started looking through the laptop to shut it down, she turned into the page she was viewing and hit refresh and that's when she found it. A message in the inbox.

_Dear stranger, _

_You may find it weird that I am writing to you since you probably don't get a lot of replies with your lack of picture and all. _

She laughed at that. She had actually had around 300 replies when Katie's picture was up but none since then and she thought for a second that whomever this person was she already liked her more than the others. That was for sure.

_Well, I also don't have a picture on my profile and it seems to me that this is the main reason this stupid website decided (by mathematical equations they dare never reveal to us) that you are my perfect match. I think that the fact that we are the only two lesbians in the Bristol area who have not figured out how to upload a picture into this profile makes us a perfect pair and I think this calls for a merging our wits in our to figure out this maze of a website my friend has decided to very sadistically oblige me to join so that I could meet people._

"No joke, this website sucks…" Emily said laughing. She really did not understand how it was people could even navigate through this thing…it was so fucking complicated.

_ The truth is, I hate websites, I hate matchmaking and I hate people (well, most people anyway)…so none of this makes sense at all…but I did it to get her to shut her mouth and leave me alone. _

Emily couldn't help but laugh. This person, this girl…whoever she was just as moany as…um…you know…

_I hope by some strike of luck you find my utter grinchness amusing and that you decided to be a friend and write me back. _

She's obviously not her…just because she used the word grinchness…grinchness IS a word. Naomi totally did _not _make up that word at all. Emily went on google and looked for the word. Other people used that word, story checks out.

_I know I don't seem too approachable but I really am not that bad. I guess if you really wanted to find out if I were lying you'd write me and I can show you I am better than what I seem to be. _

By now Emily was biting her lip thinking how much this girl that was writing reminded her of Naomi. And for some reason, she wanted to stop. She didn't wanna write back because she knew she was only writing back in hopes that this was Naomi…and she knew it wasn't. It couldn't be.

_Anyway, if you are brave enough to do so I am here…with an open ear and in hope that maybe we can prove to the world that bogus matchmaking mathematical equations do work. __Vive Le Mathématique!_

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Lily_

Uff…She wasn't Naomi. He name was Lily. That's a pretty name…Emily and Lily…Emilily, that could work.

"Thank fuck…her name is Lily."

After she saw the name she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started writing back.

"Wait…hold on…I am like thirty minutes from having broken up with Mandy…I am not even sure if this was an actual break up…why they hell would I go back and write to a girl who is probably out there actually looking to have something with someone real?" She thought to herself.

What if this girl (despite the fact that she complained about being on the website) was actually hoping to meet people on there? Was it fair for her to reply back and give her hope of anything if she wasn't ready…hell…she wasn't even close to being ready for anything with anyone else; for quite some time.

"Fuck" She took a look at the message and bit her lip as she read the lines once and twice again.

"She's really quite cute with all that moaning…" she said placing her hands in front of her face. "It'd be a shame to just ignore her…"

She sat there for a minute unsure of what to do. She thought this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

_Hi there Lily, _

_I'm gonna be really honest with you, I wasn't expecting a message from you or anyone else because this was a profile that isn't really mine. My older (and less intelligent) sister thought it'd be a good idea to use my information to try this thing out and had placed her picture on the profile. I would never in my life open such a profile and upload my own picture to something like this…I am just an extremely private person. When I found out last night I tried (unsuccessfully) to delete the profile but as you may have noticed this isn't the easiest site to navigate through so all I managed was to take off the pic. When I came back to delete it now I find that you have written a message so full of pure and unadulterated 'grinchness' that I had no choice but to reply immediately. What can I say? I am into moaners. :P_

_But anyway…what I wanted to say is that I am really flattered that you wrote to me but that at the moment I am in no situation to talk to you or anyone else. I am going through a break-up….actually…I literally just broke up with my girlfriend like…20 minutes ago (No lie.) And the worst part is that instead of being sad and devastated and I am actually relieved…and I am kind of happy. She dumped me and I am happy. Is that crazy or what? _

_So…like I said…this profile will be deleted (as soon as I figure out how to do so, maybe you can spare me some tips if you know…) and I am sure you will probably end up figuring out how to upload a nice picture of yourself and will soon find a nice match with a (photo-sharing/non-crazy) girl that you can prove mathematics does work. Good luck with that. _

She went to sign her name Emily but she ran out of characters and tried going back to delete some but didn't know what to delete. She looked around to see what she could do and there was a button on the side that said signature on it and she pushed it.

**_Message sent._ **

"What the fuck?"

She tried going back and refreshing the message but she couldn't. She went back into the inbox and roamed around and then found the outbox to see what she had written. She was hoping it didn't sound as geeky as it had in her head. She started laughing at seeing the signature at the bottom of the message said Kat.

"Oh Katie, Katie…so brave, you can upload a pic of your tits but not sign your real name."

She went back to the inbox and played with the signature button a bit more and noticed that when you hit it, it signed the message automatically.

"Well that's convenient."

She thought for a minute that it was shame this Lily girl was going to think she was Katie…or well, not even Katie…she was going to think her name was Kat.

"Oh well…it's not like she'll reply. I probably turned her off of matchmaking websites…her first reply is a girl who doesn't wanna talk and is ecstatic about having broken up with her girlfriend 20 minutes before…I might just turn her off of lesbianism altogether. Good job _Kat_" She told herself and then laughed at her own comment.

After that she decided to close the laptop and place it down somewhere and go to sleep. It was now 4 AM and she had to get up at 6 to meet with a client at 8 AM. Next day was gonna be a long day, but even if she wasn't going to be able to rest too much she actually felt at ease. For the first time in a very very long time Emily felt peace in her heart.

* * *

Emilily works just fine for me...of course my name is Lily...happy coincidence. LOL. Anyway, let me know if you are liking it and I will post some more. I am in the mood to spoil you guys...I am in like a No Strings Attached mood, except no babies will fall in love in this one. Maybe. **Comments/Review...right below.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, serious...5 chapters in a day. You now that I always spoil you when I am in a good mood. If I had chinese food (If I could) I'd spoil you even more.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Naomi was very much in pain when she woke up the next day. She opened her eyes and then rolled them at the thought of what she had been doing with Cook and tried to move over to her side and found her laptop right underneath her.

"Oh fuck, how much did I drink last night?"

It's not that she didn't remember what she had done. She sure did. She had drank and done enough drugs in her youth that it wasn't easy for her to black out. But drinking too much did have quite an effect on her inhibitions and it was very possible for her to do things out of the blue and in the heat of the moment after too many drinks.

She grunted at the thought of what she had done. She had sent some random girl from that stupid matchmaking website and email. She had promised herself she was never gonna stoop that low. She had promised herself when all had happened with Emily that she would wait it out and see how things will go. At first, leaving Emily wasn't easy because for her…Emily was all there ever was. There was no one before her and unfortunately, after two years of trying to find someone else there had been no one else after her.

And she had tried; she had really tried to find someone else. She had tried going out to parties at Uni, with friends, she had been set up, she'd even tried going to an event at a church somewhere where her friend had assured her there would be singles…she had forgotten to mention the singles were 40 year old men with ex-wives and 2.5 children.

So finally, after trying it all to forget Emily and to live a normal life she couldn't resist it anymore and she had gone back to Bristol in hopes that maybe she could rekindle her relationship with her. But instead of a devastated Emily she had found an Emily who was out partying and having a great time and was now dating some girl named Mandy. It broke Naomi's heart, but she knew she deserved it. She had abandoned Emily, she had once again fled from her and this time the cowardice had managed to break everything they had shared together.

Now Emily, her Emily was part of the past and this person that she'd see at the pub was nothing more than a girl she would hope she'd get to know one day. A girl she'd hope one day could be her friend and be happy for her happiness. That day hadn't come as of yet.

"Good morning sunshine" A text from Effy startled her. She was up way too early for Naomi's liking but at least she was there to take her mind off of her thoughts of Emily.

"Hi…what are you doing up so early?" Naomi replied back lazily and then yawned and prepared herself to get up and make some breakfast.

"Taking the walk" Effy replied rapidly.

"THE walk?" Naomi texted with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yes…the walk of shame" Effy texted and then tried fixing the back of her hair a bit while she finished her walk back to her mother's home.

"Nice…so Freds got lucky last night…good for him." Naomi texted back as she laid the kettle to start making herself some coffee.

"If he did it wasn't with me" Effy replied almost instantly.

"Oh no? So who did you end up with then? Don't say Cook because I know that's a lie…" Naomi wrote too fast to think about what she had just written.

"How do you know it wasn't Cook, huh?" Effy wrote back.

Naomi pressed her eyes and grunted as she forgot she wasn't supposed to talk about Cook and her seeing each other after Keith's.

"He called me a few minutes ago to ask me about some trip he wants to take with his brother Paddy…wanted to see if I had liked EuroDisney…if you two would've shagged he'd have mentioned it even before saying hello."

No reply from Effy for a bit made Naomi a bit curious. She poured her tea and finished toasting her bread and then sat in her kitchen for a bit still trying to wake herself up. She caressed the teacup she had in her hand and remembered her and Emily had bought that set in China when they had gone traveling. She loved that teacup set. It brought her back to such happy times.

"I am such an idiot" She said to herself as she often did when those thoughts jumped back into her brain. She wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that she had managed to lose the best thing she had ever had by being a coward and _that_…the fact that she'd lost the most special thing that ever existed was what fueled her to go on with her day. Losing Emily was the thing that showed her that she had to stop being a coward and face up to life head on.

"So, if it wasn't Freds and it wasn't Cook…who was the lucky man brave enough to jump in the Stonem pool of no return…don't tell me it was JJ…"

"God no" Effy replied as she laughed at the mere thought of it being JJ. It definitely wasn't JJ.

"Alright, so you're gonna tell me."

"Not really…"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not important…it was a one-night thing…nothing to talk about."

"Alright…well, I have something to talk about…"

Immediately after Naomi hit send on the last message Effy rang her best mate back.

"What is it? Something good? Did you meet someone?"

"No…I didn't meet anyone. Not yet at least. I did write to someone."

"And? Did she reply?" Effy said excited.

"Actually…I don't know if she replied…I just woke up…I hadn't checked."

"So…if you hadn't seen whether she replied or not, what the hell is that something you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing, just that…that I wrote someone…"

"That's all?"

"Yea…what else could there be?"

"I don't know…something more exciting than that you wrote someone? Naomi there are thousands of people on that site…what are the odds that this someone will even be online to read anything. You can't write someone…you need to write to everyone."

"What? No…I am not writing to everyone. I am not gonna slut myself around the matchmaking website just to get replies…I need to be selective."

"Alright, so how did you select this one? Is she cute? What does she look like?"

"Actually…"

"What?"

"I actually have no clue what she looks like…she didn't have a profile pic either…"

"No pic? Who in this day and age has no pic on their profile?"

"I don't…I still haven't been able to figure out how to upload my pictures. This website is really complicated."

"Great, yea…modern-day miracle…two technologically handicapped lesbians from Bristol manage to meet each other via a matchmaking website…it'll be all over the papers. People will want your autographs…"

"Ha…you're soooo funny. So sarcastic, It's like this every time you hang out with Katiekins, I am not letting you hang out with her anymore. It's like you spent all night with her or something...geez. You're MY best friend, not hers."

There was a silence of all a sudden.

"Eff"

"Ya…"

"What happened?"

"What happened with what?"

"You went completely silent…"

"Oh…um…nothing….I just…I was grabbing a fag out of my purse…that's probably why…"

"You're smoking!" Naomi said a bit disappointed. "I thought the deal was I do matchmaking and you quit smoking…"

"I am sorry, I can't help it…this is an addiction. I am trying…"

"Yea, whatever save it…throw away that fag right now."

"But Naoms…"

"Now or I will delete the profile on the matchmaking website right now…"

"So delete it, I know you won't…"

"Oh won't I?"

"No…

"How do you know?"

"Because you've already made a match and now you're curious about whether she wrote back and you are probably sitting on your bed, with your breakfast on your night table and your laptop on your legs trying to log in right now…"

"No I am not"

That was the exact moment she heard the sound the computer makes when it turns on.

"Fucks sake…you're making a liar out of me computer!" Naomi said to her laptop as Effy laughed and kept on smoking her fag.

"See, I told you…now go on…get on the site as soon as you can and see if Ms. No-pic replied…I bet you she did."

Naomi stayed quiet for a while. All you heard was typing and clicking and finally she cleared her throat.

"She replied, didn't she?" Effy said a bit proud of the power she had to know pretty much everything.

"Yea" Naomi said taking a big breath before opening the message.

"Well what did she say? Did she send you a pic? Does she wanna meet?"

**_Kat is online_**

"God Effy…would you…STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

Effy stayed quiet at hearing the nerves in Naomi's voice. She knew that for Naomi having anything with anyone that wasn't Emily was not just new…it was huge.

"I am sorry…go on…tell me when you want to."

"I rather not right now…let's talk later, yea?"

"Sure…later."

Naomi didn't even say goodbye. As soon as she saw her come online she started writing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So my bestmate in the forum is literally the devil. She's withholding Chinese food from me. Despite the fact, I am still gonna spoil her because I'm SpanishLily and I don't hold grudges over people eating Chinese food whilst I can't. Just saying...here's some more.

Disclaimer: It's hard to come up with these...so just like, try to remmember the jist of it: Story is mine and the rest belongs to others.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"What the fuck you doing here? Thought you'd be at Mandy's…"

A very disheveled-looking Katie woke Emily from the thoughts she'd been having as she stood in her kitchen making herself from breakfast. She'd spent almost the entire night trying to lull herself to sleep but the thoughts were racing in her head about what had happend.

"Yea well, I am not…we had a bit of a row last night. So I came back home early."

Emily didn't wanna reveal what had really happened with Mandy because she knew the minute she did, Katie would reveal it to Effy and consequently to Naomi.

"Oh, that's unexpected…"

"Oh shut up" Emily said pouring herself some tea. "It's not what you think"

"I haven't said anything"

"I know you haven't but you seldom have to say much without me knowing exactly what you're think Kay…this wasn't about Naomi…alright?"

"Right"

"I am serious…"

"Fine, whatever" Katie said taking a cup of tea for herself and sitting front of her sister at their table.

"So what's it about?"

Emily stayed quiet for a minute trying to figure out what to come up with. She actually hadn't thought about what to say. "I am jealous"

"What?"

"I am jealous of a girl she's been spending too much time with at work…"

"You? Jealous of who…Mandy?" Katie said snorting sarcastically. "Oh please…don't give me that shit Emily, if you are gonna lie to me at least come up with something believable."

"Well…believe it or not, I am jealous…I have my jealous streak…"

"No you don't…"

"Mandy and her text each other all the time…"

"Mandy hates texting…"

"And they are always going out for lunch and chatting up until the middle of the night…"

"Mandy is asleep curled up in your bed by 9 PM like a 7 year old on a school night…"

"And it just…it rubs me the wrong way."

"Seriously Emsy, stop it…alright? Stop lying to me and to yourself. It's completely useless. Now tell me what _really_ happened or I am gonna assume this was about Naomi and start to text Effy the good news that your wedding with blondie is back on…"

"Alright, okay…stop" Emily said taking the phone out of Katie's hand before she started texting away.

"I'll tell you but you CANNOT…I repeat…CANNOT tell anyone…"

"Including Effy?"

"Especially Effy…"

"I don't now Ems, I kinda tell Effy everything…it's gonna be hard…"

"Fine then, I won't tell you…if you can't keep a secret…"

"I _can_ keep a secret!" Katie said in the most infantile of voice. "Why the fuck does everyone insist that I cannot keep a secret when I can totally keep a fucking secret?…I am like a vault…"

Emily raised her brow at her sister well knowing Katie could not keep a secret past her second tequila-shot and that she would most likely tell Effy the entire thing before Emily even left out the door to work, but still…this _was_ Katie…and she was the only person in Emily's world (at least at the moment) that she could trust with this news. So she took a leap of faith."

"Alright…promise me…swear to me…that you will not mention a thing."

"I won't…go on…"

"Katie…" Emily said looking up at her sister, still unsure she wanted to reveal it all.

"Yea?"

"Mandy and I broke up last night…"

"What?"

"And it _was_ over Naomi…"

"Wait…hold on…are you serious? I was joking before…"

"Yes, I am…Mandy was jealous of Naomi, kept on insisting her and were having an affair behind her back…"

"Were you?"

"Of course not!" Emily said a bit upset. "You know that I wasn't…you know I don't do those sorts of things."

"So Mandy was jealous…"

"Yes, very much so…and there was no way convincing her that I wasn't having anything with Naomi so I had no choice but to tell her the truth…"

"Which is that you still love Naomi…"

"No bitch…the truth about the wedding…about Naomi being that girl that left me at altar…or well…"

"A week before" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Mandy didn't take it too lightly that I had been lying to her…"

"I told you she wouldn't…"

"So she dumped me" Emily finally said a sigh of relief and a bit of a smile on her face.

Katie looked at her sister for a minute in awe of how genuinely happy she looked. Though she always kind of new Emily wasn't exactly head-over-heals in love with this Mandy, she was convinced that she at least made her sister happy enough in some aspects. At least she kept her company. And she wasn't such a bad person. She wasn't Naomi, but she was alright.

"You look almost relieved" Katie admitted after a bit of silence between the twins.

"You know, oddly enough I am…" Emily said walking over toward her computer to turn it on and start to work. "I think this thing with Mandy had run its course a while back and I was just…dunno…maybe I was afraid of letting it go."

She sat in front of her computer and turned it on and went straight to her Emily while Katie silently picked up the plates off the table and started to clean around. This was their morning routine, when one of them made breakfast the other one cleaned up the plates. It was like that with most things, when one of them did something it was the other one's job to take care of it next time.

Emily looked through some files as she waited for her email and all programs she used for work to pop up slowly. She stared at outside the window where it had started to rain a bit and regretted not going into the office that day. Being cooped at home wasn't gonna allow her mind to rest.

**Lily: Hi Kat**

"Oh crap" Emily said as she saw the chat box pop-up on the matchmaking website. She had left it open from the night prior.

When Katie heard that she looked up immediately and walked over to her sister's work area.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…I just…I remembered something." Emily said hiding the website behind other documents on her computer.

"Remembered what?" Katie said a bit confused.

"I forgot I had a meeting with a client this morning." She said closing her laptop and placing it on carrying case. "I gotta go"

She took her phone in her hand and started walking out the door while navigating through her phone onto the website immediately. She got on her building's lift without even looking where she was going, she was too concentrated on trying to remember the password for this thing.

As she walked out the door of her building she looked both ways to figure out where she was going to go hide from her sister for the next few hours and so she headed over to the left toward her dad's gym, a place where she was sure Katie hadn't set a foot in for quite some time.

It took her way too long to navigate the website on her phone as it was (not surprisingly) even less user-friendly than original website. When she was finally in the chat box again, she looked up and smiled at the sign that read "Don't get fit, get Fitched" and walked into through the gym toward the offices while reading the message from the website girl.

**Lily: Hey, are you there?**

**Kat: Hiya**

Naomi smiled at seeing the response from the girl on the other side of the chat. She was about ready to give up and think that maybe she shouldn't have bothered but after reading her message and then seeing she was online she couldn't help herself. She was taking Effy's advice.

**Lily: Hey...thought you had disconnected or something.**

**Kat: Yea, sorry about that…my sister started talking to me right when you wrote. She's a bit of a chatterbox. **

Naomi smiled a bit as she thought immediately of her ex sister-in-law…bit of a chatterbox herself.

**Lily: No worries, I completely understand. You busy? We can chat another time. **

**Kat: No, not at all. I can chat right now. She's not around anymore. **

**Lily: You sure? I don't wanna impose…I know you're looking into closing this profile. I wanted to see if you needed help. **

**Kat: Oh, did you figure it out?**

**Lily: Not really. LOL. Thought maybe we could figure it out together. **

Emily smiled, she wasn't sure why but she hadn't stopped smiling since she saw the chat pop-up back when she was in the flat with Katie.

**Kat: Two heads are better than one. **

**Lily: They sure are. **

Naomi couldn't stop smiling either. Though she did have to admit that felt nervous she also felt a bit relieved. This was literally the first girl she'd spoken to in ages…ever since that matchmaker's disaster at the church. Her stomach was knots because she did not know what to say. She didn't wanna seem awkward. She wanted it to be normal.

**Lily: So how are you feeling today?**

**Kat: Alright…why?**

Emily wasn't sure what Lily meant about how she was feeling.

**Lily: The breakup…**

**Kat: Oh. LOL. **

She hadn't meant to laugh, she really hadn't but the truth was that Emily had completely forgotten about Mandy altogether and if Katie hadn't mentioned her earlier she wouldn't have thought about her at all.

**Lily: Wow, was she really THAT bad? **

**Kat: Actually no, she wasn't bad at all…it was just…it wasn't right, you know? **

**Lily: Yea…not really. **

**Kat: Not really?**

**Lily: I just…whoa, maybe this is odd…I just, I've never felt that way. I've only really been with one person and I never felt that way. With her it was always right. **

**Kat: Oh**

Emily felt a surge of feelings hit her spine as she read those words. She knew exactly how that felt too. With Naomi, despite it all she had never felt that way. With Naomi it always felt right. It always felt like they belonged. But maybe she had been wrong. Maybe for Naomi it had been for her with Mandy, never quite right.

**Kat: So, what happened?**

**Lily: With what?**

**Kat: With her…that one person you were with…Ms. Right?**

Naomi wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it right away. She'd only been talking to girl for around 10 minutes, even less and she wasn't sure she wanted to pour out her entire heart to her. The subject of Emily was always one that made her cry. She had really messed up. She had fucked over everything that was precious and everything that was true. And now she had to settle for second best, because no one else (at least in her mind) would ever be able to stand up to what Emily was for her. Even if they really really tried.

**Lily: I um…it's a long story. **

**Kat: Of course…I understand. It usually is. **

**Lily: Yea…**

There was a sudden silent pause between them both. Both thinking over the time they had been together. Both thinking of each other at the same time. Both missing each other immensely.

**Kat: Well maybe you can tell me it another time. **

**Lily: Tell you what? **

**Kat: the long story…I gotta get going now because my boss just arrived and I gotta get some work done. **

Naomi had to admit she was kind of disappointed at having to cut her chat short with this girl. She hadn't talked much but for some reason talking to her made her feel at ease. Like she really could tell her anything and it wouldn't matter. See, to her she wasn't stupid Naomi Campbell who ran away from things that scared her and who sabotaged all that was good in her life. To her she was just Lily...just a girl she met online with nothing to feel ashamed of. Nothing to feel guilty of. A girl that could be brave. So she decided she was gonna be it.

**Lily: Yea, I think I might…next time. **

**Kat: So they'll be a next time? **

**Lily: Of course, I mean…unless you don't wanna. I know you're not into this whole online thing. If it makes you uncomfortable. **

**Kat: Actually, it's not all that bad. I guess just chatting would be cool. I can sure use someone to just chat with…without all the pressure. **

**Lily: Pressure?**

**Kat: My family, my friends…my ex-**

**Lily: The one you broke up with yesterday?**

**Kat: No…my other ex…the one before that one. **

Emily felt stupid at having revealed anything about Naomi because she knew that once she started talking about it, she could never stop. Why was she having diarrhea of the mouth of all a sudden? This was someone she _just_ met…what the fuck is going on?

**Lily: Whoa Kat…I see you're quite the charmer. Having problems with two exes at once…now I know why you don't wanna use online matchmaking. You don't need it. **

**Kat: Oh shut it. Her and I are just friends…**

**Lily: Who?**

**Kat: My ex, ex…you know…my ex before this ex…shit…I don't even know what to call her. **

**Lily: x-squared :P**

Emily smiled at the comment, it sounded so much like something Naomi would say. x-squared. Ha!

**Kat: You're very fond of math, aren't you?**

**Lily: LOL. Actually I am not…math was my worse subject in college. I am surprised I even passed. I was quite horrible at it. Kind of ironic.**

**Kat: Ironic? Why? **

**Lily: I work in accounting now. LOL.**

**Kat: Ha…you serious? That is kind of ironic. So you hate math and you end up working in accounting. How did that happen?**

**Lily: I am working temp right now…doing some secretarial work and I had to do some invoicing and such…doesn't take too much math skills because it's mostly number punching but still…not what I envisioned, you know.**

**Kat: Yea, I know…**

Emily knew exactly what she was talking about. Ever since she'd moved back to Bristol she had given up on what she really wanted to do, photography. When she was with Naomi in London she was taking courses and had even developed a bit of clientele for random shoots for events and such. But back in Bristol she couldn't find any work and for a long time she was too depressed to get up and try looking.

So she had resorted to taking a job working with her dad at the gym. She managed the office and did some negotiations for group and corporate courses that her dad offered within the gym. She was quite good at it; she had to admit that she was surprised about that. But still, she missed doing her passion. She missed travelling with Naomi and taking pictures while Naomi wrote. Back then they were still in Uni, they'd go to class and work odd jobs and travel whenever they wanted. They were happy and free to just be together and be in love. Their lives had been so amazing all the way up to when Naomi left her that she felt a knot in her throat and decided it was time to get back to work before she worked herself up into another crying fit. She wasn't sure she could handle that.

**Kat: Hey Lils…do you mind if I call you that? Anyway…I am calling you Lils…hey Lils, I need to get going. I really do have to start to get some work done. Can we chat later?**

**Lily: Of course Kats. LOL. Can I call you Kats? Or maybe KittyKat…I'll call you that. **

Emily laughed. She liked this Lily girl; she seemed to have similar humor and made her feel at ease.

**Lily: So you're not gonna delete your profile just yet? **

**Kat: No, I guess I'll give it a try. **

**Lily: For me?**

**Kat: For you and for getting over my ex…and my other ex…**

**Lily: And maybe finding someone else to make your ex…**

**Kat: LOL. Yea, then she can be like my triple-x…**

Naomi laughed loudly and then sighed. This girl was actually pretty funny. All of a sudden all her inhibitions about this online thing were gone and she was actually felt like this could be fun. She'll give it a try.

**Lily: LMAO. Good one. I can see that I am not wrong about you being a bit of a player, KittyKat. **

**Kat: No comment. HAHA!**

Of course she wasn't a player. Hell, if there was anyone who wasn't a player out of all the people she knew it was her. She had never, ever, pictured herself with anyone else except for Naomi. Ever since she was a middle school the blonde had been all there was. And even when she was with Mandy, even if Mandy wasn't exactly her ideal she had never been able to look at anyone else.

The closest she had come to being a player was thinking of Naomi and missing her while she was with Mandy. And that made her feel so guilty that every time that happened she would do something to further the relationship with the olive-skinned brunette. The first time they had sex and Emily couldn't stop thinking of Naomi, she had asked Mandy to be her girlfriend the next day just out of pure guilt. And for a moment she thought it had been good that Naomi had showed up and Mandy had dumped her because at the rate they were going Emily may have ended up proposing just out of pure guilt.

**Lily: I'll take that as a yes :P**

**Kat: LOL**

Naomi laughed at Kat's failure to deny that was a little bit of a player; for some reason that kind of excited her. Being with Emily had always been about commitment and the long-run and so much pressure. Maybe meeting someone who was carefree would help her relax and enjoy life a little more. Maybe someone like that could help her finally get over this whole Emily thing.

**Lily: I'll let you get back to work Kat…I am getting a call from my best mate. She's the one that pushed me into this whole thing. **

**Kat: HA…well tell her I say hello. I bet she's glad you took her advice. **

**Lily: Her and I both…it was nice talking. TTYL. **

**Kat: Same here. TTYL, Lils. **

**Lily: TTYL KittyKat.**

* * *

**So, do you want me to continue? Let me know, right underneath. :) Happy Tuesday lovelies. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your follows, comment and reviews! I am glad you're liking the story. Here's a tiny bit for now. I will update some more a bit later. I will also try to see about updating Seeing Red later as well.

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"What's going on?"

Naomi logged out of the website, took a long sigh and answered the phone. It was Effy.

"Guess what I just fucking found out?"

"What?" She said as she got up off her desk and started to out together her work outfit as quick as she could.

"You are not gonna believe who broke up…go on…guess…"

"Broke up? Who? JJ and Lara?"

"Nooooo…they'd never break up…this girl actually fancies him…JJ is mental, not stupid."

"Well I thought maybe after your thing last night…"

"What thing? Eww gross…I told you it wasn't JJ…Jesus, why would you think that? Ack…"

Naomi laughed a bit cheekily at thinking back over the days that the three musketeers were all over Effy like butter on toast. She'd heard they had even ran a race in a nearby town to win her love. It was obvious that none of it worked since they were all still pining after her. At least two of them were. The Freddy-Effy-Cook thing was a never-ending love triangle that would be fought to the death.

"Fine then…I don't know…Panda and Thommo?"

"Naomi…"

"Yea, you're right…even I don't believe that one. If those two break up there is really no hope for the rest of us…"

"Emily and Mandy…" Effy finally said with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Emily Fitch and the ogre…they broke up last night"

Naomi felt a surge of feelings hitting her every nerve when she heard that. For months she had been waiting for that to happen. She was sure after all the looks they gave each other Emily would end up breaking up with this bitch and maybe paying attention to her. But even if she felt like jumping out of her chair and doing the one-person wave she also felt a bit odd. Had Emily broken up because of her? Why had she waited so long? Who had dumped who? So many questions. She couldn't handle the emotions.

"So…" Effy asked a bit concerned with Naomi's silence.

"So what?" Naomi said as composed as possible.

"What, you're not gonna even comment on it?" Effy said a bit confused.

"Should I? It's none of my business."

"None of your business…it's Emily…"

"Yea…"

"And she's single…"

"Yea, it's what happens when you break up with someone. You usually end up single…"

"Right" Effy said taking a cigarette and starting to light it up while she walked over toward her sofa and say down.

"What?" Naomi said after noticing the implications in Effy's tone.

"You're in denial…"

"Denial?"

"Yea, you're shocked that this thing you had been hoping for since you arrived here has now happened and now you have mixed feelings about it."

"What? No…I don't have mixed feelings. I simply have no feelings about it. Emily is a big girl; she can date and NOT date whomever she feels like it. It's not my problem who she dates."

"Alright, tell that to yourself…"

"God, Eff…I fucking seriously hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Disregard all I am telling you and just assume things that are clearly not true…"

"So you still loving Emily and pining over her and not even wanting to try out online dating isn't true?"

"It isn't…and you're wrong. I have tried online dating, I wrote a girl…"

"Right…and how did that go? You showed her your inner-Grinch and she ran for the hills already…"

"Actually, she didn't…she kinda liked my inner-Grinch and we just finished chatting with each other."

"Really?" Effy said coughing a bit as Naomi caught her by surprise.

"Oh yea, and we had still be talking if it wasn't because you called and she had to get back to work…"

"That's great!" Effy said very enthused while she tried catching her breath from coughing so much.

"You alright there? You sound like you're about to cough up a lung…"

"I am fine…just my allergies…"

"Right…stop smoking. We had a deal."

"Jesus, How did you know?"

"I guess maybe I am developing the Stonem psychic abilities…maybe they are contagious."

"Hardly" Effy said throwing the fag on the floor and stomping it with her boot. "I guess as long as you maintain your little chat with…"

"Kat"

"Kat?...nice name"

"Yea, Kat and Naomi…Kataomi"

"Kata…what?"

"Kataomi…"

"Oh…like Keffy"

"Keffy?"

"It's what JJ, Panda and Thommo call me and Katie when we band together against everyone else..."

"Yea but not really…you and Katie are just mates whereas me and KittyKat will hopefully go a lot further than that."

"KittyKat, eh? A nickname already…sounds promising." Effy said with a cheeky smirt on her face.

Naomi smiled at thinking of the little pet name she'd just given her new online friend.

"Yea, well…let's see where it goes. Don't make a big deal out of it yet, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And DO NOT tell anyone…especially not Katie about this thing. Promise me."

Effy stayed quiet for a minute. It wasn't gonna be easy not telling Katie about it. Keeping something from Katie wasn't exactly the thing she was best at it. In fact, not telling Katie something was nearly impossible for the blue-eyed brunette.

"Effy…promise me…you will not mention Kat to anyone."

"Fine, I promise…I won't mention _KittyKat_ to anyone."

"Especially Katie…"

"Especially Katie" Effy said rolling her eyes.

"Now, I gotta get going…At this rate I will lose yet another job this year. I can't afford to live at Gina's anymore. I need to find my own flat. I'll call you later."

"Alright then…bye Kat-lover… meow"

"Shut up"

* * *

The words shut up is literally how I end like 40% of my conversations with my best friend. Don't you hate it when they're right? Mine gets so annoying. Anyway, hope you liked the little bit. I know it's tiny but I'll post more a little later. I am trying to pace myself. Happy hump-day! **Review below...**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for following guys...here's a second bit for today. Will return with more soon. Have a great day beauties!

Disclaimer: Same old..

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Emiliooooo"

Emily rolled her eyes at watching Cook coming over her way. It wasn't that she didn't love her sandy-haired friend…she really did, but she had just had a bit of a long meeting with the corporate clients and she was beat. All she wanted to do was relax.

"Just the girl I wanted to see…" he said snaking his arm around her shoulder as they walked over to Emily and Katie's flat.

"What do you want Cookie?"

"Just wanted to say hi…that's it. Why do you always think I want something?"

Emily stopped and looking at him and arched her eyebrow. They both knew that out of their entire gang they weren't exactly the most chummy, Cook was a lot better friends with Naomi and Effy…hell, even Katie was closer to Cook than Emily was.

"Fine…fine…you got me. I need something. I need a bit of a favor."

"I knew it…go on…out with it." Emily said as she tried finding her keys inside her bag.

"I um…I need to borrow the gym for tonight."

"The gym?"

"Not…like the entire gym. Just the long room…the one for the big group classes."

"Tonight? It's Wednesday Cook…we've got classes until about 10 PM…I doubt my dad is gonna wanna cancel his classes to loan you that room. Plus, what the hell do you even need that room for? What are you starting a sect or something?"

"It's…I have this group that I have started…"

"A group?"

"Yea, it's like a bit of a therapy group kind of a thing. You know…like AA and NA…but something a little different."

"So like a support group…"

"Yea, yea…guess you could call it that; a support group. And we used to meet somewhere else but things got thight real fast and it's getting a lot bigger and now we have nowhere to have our meeting. So I thought maybe you can loan us the gym…"

"Loan you? My dad rents out that room…it has special mats and mirrors and it's fully equipped…why would I just loan you that room?"

"Dunno, to help a friend out…"

Cook looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and a big cheeky grin on his face. Out of all the girls, even Naomi, Emily was the least likely to fall for Cook's charm…but for some reason Emily was in a good mood. And despite her annoying clients this had been indeed a pretty good day.

"Alright…but only this once and it has to be after 11 when the gym closes…you can come over and I'll go with you and open it up…"

"No…"

"No? what do you mean no…you think I am gonna hand you the key to the gym for no reason?"

"I just…I don't want you to have to get up and walk all the way there and back…we'll be done in a couple of hours then I'll bring the keys right back to you tomorrow early morning. Come on, Emily I really need this…I promise not to perv on you for a full week…"

"A month"

"A month? Baby…that's way too long…the Cookie-monster can't hold out that long…"

"Well, it's your choice…"

"But…but….two weeks…"

"A month…"

"Fine…a fucking month. I won't perv you out for a full month."

"Starting now" she said taking his chin and pulling it up so that he can look at her eyes.

"What, I was just taking it all in. Fuck me, that's gonna be tough Emilio…you've got mint tits and your arse…" He said looking down behind her and licking his lips.

"A month Cook" She said taking the keys for the gym out of the loop of her keychain and handing it to him. "The security code is 0422…punch it in, wait for the beep and then open the door immediately. And then use it again right before locking the door and run right out. Every time you open the door you must put the code and wait for the beep…alright?"

"Got it…punch in, beep, open…then punch in again before locking up, beep and run right out."

"Yea…and you got the code"

"Yea, Blondie's birthday…easy-peasy"

"What?"

"0422, April 22nd…"

Emily blushed at the thought of that. She had completely forgotten about that. She had always used that as her code…her bank code, her security pin….all of it. Naomi was always on her mind, even if she wasn't.

"Right…" she said rolling her eyes as Cook pulled her into a random hug.

"It'll be alright" he said after kissing her on top of her head.

"What will?"

"You and Naomikins…now that you quit it with that Mandy bird you and Blondie can go back together…"

"No…what?…who told you I broke up with Mandy?"

"Panda did…"

"Panda! What the…Katie!" She called out really loudly as she opened the door to her flat. She was gonna kill her twin sister. Why did she tell Katie anything? She had to be really fucking dumb.

"I am never fucking tell you a secret ever again, you bitch" Emily yelled as she closed the door on Cook's face and started walking up the stairs to her sister's room. She couldn't believe she had already told everyone. If she couldn't keep shtum about her break up with Mandy she knew that she could never trust her sister with a secret ever again.

She looked at her phone and clicked on the app that contained the conversation she had with Lily a few hours before and smiled. Maybe it was just a random girl in a random chat online…but this was one secret Katie would definitely never know.

* * *

News travels fast in this group...thank you 'Katie the vault.' I'd like to see if Cook can actually wait a whole month without perving on Emily, I know I couldn't. Wonder why he needs this room so bad. What do you think? Shall we go on? **Review underneath. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Bit more...good thrusday to all.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"First rule of fight club is…"

"You do not talk about fight club" the group shouted enthusiastically.

"What's the second rule of fight club?" Cook yelled out even louder…

"Alright already…they get it Cookie…everyone ready?"

Naomi stood up off the floor and started to arrange the member into groups.

"We will practice grappling within the circle today and nothing more...remember, no punching, or kicking or dirty business…this isn't Brad Pitt and Edward Norton...once we've practiced for an hour the games will begin."

Cook felt proud of his best mate Naomi. Ever since she had come back from London and they had started this group she had become somewhat of a leader in the sport. After only a couple of nights she had managed not just to pin him down but she could pretty much take down anyone. And for some reason that really fucking turned him on. It wasn't sexual, although maybe it was a bit…after all, Cook was nothing if not all about sex. But there was this confidence in the blonde that was pulled out of her while they were doing this that he didn't see in her before.

Ever since the incident with Emily a few years back Naomi had become completely lost. He remembered going up to London almost every other weekend to spend time with his mate and try to cheer her up. It was in London that they had gone out one night and met some guys that took them both to this fight club thing. Of course, the club they had gone to was a lot more mental… a lot closer to the real version.

When Naomi had finally taken his advice and gone back to Bristol he promised her she'd have that outlet for all he frustration. Ever since then they had done extreme sports together, trying to find something that would help them both work out their feelings about all that bothered them. Him with the Effy/Freddy ordeal and her with the Emily thing; they both needed a way to escape. And this was their way.

So one day, a few weeks prior he proposed that they'd start their own little fight club but instead of fighting dirty they'd make it just as mental but a lot more clean. The next few days it was him and her researching all about Mixed Martial Arts, Boxing, even Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. After that it was all about recruiting the right people, no one from their own group of friends…of course. Now, in just about a month or two their group had grown into a bit of a secretive society. It was their own little mental secret that they both enjoyed together. He loved it. He loved her and as he watched her pin down yet another girl to the floor for so long that she had no choice but to give up, he smiled thinking thing might just work out for them both.

"Blondieeeeee….you are a fucking monster" He said taking her by the waist and holding on to her and kissing her on the cheek. "That was fucking hot"

"Let go of me" She'd say still hopped up on adrenaline and sweating bullets. "Why the fuck is it so hot in here?"

She went to open a door to let some more air into the room but Cook stopped her midway there.

"Don't…the alarm is still activated. We gotta deactivate it before we go out."

They both walked over toward the alarm and he turned on the flashlight app on his phone and started looking.

"Ok, Emilio said…punch in the number, wait for a beep then open the door…" He said punching in the code and looking up trying to wait for the beep.

"Wait, you talked to Emily?"

"Yea, she's the one that loaned me the keys…" He said as he heard the beep and went to open the door but he couldn't.

"Fucks sake…I gotta open it right after the beep Naoms…concentrate."

He put in the code one more time and listened once again.

"I thought you said Rob loaned you the place."

"I never said Rob loaned me the place…fucking hell" he said as he missed the beep again and the door didn't open. He was starting to get frustrated.

"I never said Rob…I said we got the Fitch gym for the evening…." He said punching the code for one last time.

"So how did you get Emily to give you the code for this?" the blonde said as they heard the beep go on again and they both tried pushing the door, but it didn't open.

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"Would you fucking shut it for a second while I open this fucking door…" He went to punch in the code again..

"No wait"

"What?"

"What if it's the wrong code? At work when you punch in the wrong code more than 3 times it locks you in."

"I am sure the code is right"

"How can you be sure…"

"Because I am…"

"Cook! What if it's wrong? It's just four random numbers…what if you are mistaking one like instead of 15 it's 51 or something."

"It's not…"

"Why not? Your memory is crap Cook…with all those drugs you've done…"

"Fucking hell, I know the code!"

"What is it?"

"It's 0422…your birthday"

"My birthday?"

"Yea babes…April 22nd…now move over there and I'll punch it in and when you hear the fucking beep you open the fucking door. We cannot stay locked in here, you hear me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Shall we go on? **Review below and let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for following. Here's a bit of a longer one. Might post more later. You know I spoil when I can.

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Emily couldn't sleep. She was tired and she wanted to try to go to bed but now that she was alone in her room her mind started to play tricks on her. She grabbed her phone and looked through the contacts and skimmed through them. She thought it might be too late to call one of her mates and Katie had just gone to bed but she wanted to talk to someone, anyone.

For a moment she thought about calling Mandy. That was what she'd usually do when she felt lonely. Even though Mandy went to bed quite early, she did have the perk that she was a light sleeper and Emily would text her at pretty much any time on of the day and she'd answer her. In a way, a very small way, she knew she was gonna miss Mandy. She wasn't bad. She was a good person, she had been kind and loving to Emily and they had a good time when they were together. She had almost wished she hadn't taken things so fast with her. But she couldn't help it, every time Naomi showed up in her life Emily did something kind of stupid and dating Mandy was that stupid thing.

She remembers the day she met her, Katie had been pestering to go partying with her mates and after so long Emily had finally agreed. And the reason she had agreed was because she had heard a conversation between Cook and Effy about Naomi dating again. Apparently Cook had been to London to visit the blonde and was telling Effy the story of some of her dating attempts.

To Effy and Cook those attempts were mere jokes, but to Emily finding out that Naomi was starting to date was a big deal. At hearing that Emily knew she had to stop pining over Naomi. It was unfair, Naomi had practically left her at the altar without as much as a note that said she was sorry. As if that was enough, as if a note would explain why Naomi was once again running. As if the years they'd spend together meant absolutely nothing. And at that time Emily thought they hadn't. She really felt the pain of knowing Naomi had moved on and she was still crazy in love with her and wishing every day that Naomi would one day show up on her doorstep with flowers or something cheesy and pour out her heart. She'd tell her that she was really stupid and that she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. Emily would hold back her tears and stay quiet and shy and Naomi would move closer to her and place her forehead against her own and tell her she was her everything. That's what Naomi would always tell her. She told her every single day. When they first started and before they'd gotten engaged Naomi wasn't shy about expressing her feeling toward Emily. And this was why Emily had proposed to her. Because after years of living that perfect romance the next step was for her to ask Naomi to be her everything too.

Her proposal had been quite romantic, quite unexpected. As she reminisced on those times a tear started to fall down her cheek and think of how much she still missed Naomi. How much she needed her. How much she hated the way things had gone. She wondered if Naomi thought about her that way too. If she had ever lost even an ounce of sleep over her.

**Lily: You there KittyKat?**

The sound of the chat startled Emily who had turned on the computer just to try to distract herself a bit.

**Kat: Hey, what are you doing up? It's kinda late don't you think?**

**Lily: Yea, it's late but I can't sleep…I'm too pepped up to go to bed. **

**Kat: Pepped up? Don't tell me you've been popping happy pills or something…**

**Lily: Nah, nothing like that…haven't done that in ages…I am pepped up on Adrenaline. **

**Kat: Adrenaline?**

**Lily: yea, just came back from a fucking serious work out…**

**Kat: A work out? Lils….it's like 3 in the morning. What do you like own a gym or something? **

Emily found that a bit funny because the fact was that technically she owned a gym…or part of one. It'd be hilarious if Lily did too. Her dad would bust a vein from pure happiness.

**Lily: Not exactly…this is…it's something I am not allowed to talk about. **

**Kat: Wow, not allowed…interesting…now you've got my attention. So you got kind of a double-life then? **

**Lily: LOL. Something like that. **

**Kat: So what is it? Like a secret agent? Some kind of a spy?**

**Lily: No…but even if that was the case, would I tell you? **

**Kat: Why not? I am trustworthy**

**Lily: Right, and I know that because…**

**Kat: well, you don't…but I could be. I could gain your trust. **

**Lily: Oh yea, like how?**

**Kat: What if I…I tell you a secret about me and you tell me yours. **

**Lily: Nah…can't do that. **

**Kat: Oh, come on! A good secret…something no one knows…**

**Lily: Not even your sister?**

**Kat: especially not my sister…might as well publish it on the newspaper before telling…**

**Lily: Telling what? **

Emily thought for a minute, if her name was Kat then her sister's name couldn't be Katie. That'd be weird. She had to think of something fast. She around her room and the first thing she saw was a magazine, a picture of Megan Fox.

**Kat: Sorry…I am typing too fast and it's late. I meant I might as well publish it before telling Megan…**

**Lily: Your sister?**

**Kat: Yea**

**Lily: Cool…I don't have siblings…I am an only child. **

**Kat: Lucky you…trust me, siblings suck. **

**Lily: They can't be _that_ bad…**

**Kat: Oh, but they are…don't even get me started on them both. **

**Lily: Bot? You have two siblings…**

**Kat: Yea…a sister and a brother. Both equally as annoying. **

"Emily you fucking bitch, can you quick it with the typing? It's driving me nuts." Katie yelled at Emily who was chatting away with Lily without remembering how loud she was when she typed and how much Katie hated it. The walls between their bedroom were paper-thin and for some reason her sister had the hearing of a blood hound.

**Kat: Gimme a sec, Lils…I gotta log out and back in. **

She closed her door, took her phone and logged into the chat on the app. It took quite a long time, so much so that she thought maybe Lily would gone by then. When she saw she was still online she smiled widely. She liked talking to this girl, liked talking to her a lot.

**Kat: I'm back…**

**Lily: Good, I was starting to zonk out…I am knackered…**

**Kat: from all your secret ninja work at night...**

**Lily: Oh yea, me…accountant by day, ninja by night…that's totally happening. **

**Kat: LOL. That would be kinda hot. **

Naomi laughed at the thought of that. OK, so maybe she wasn't exactly a ninja…but it was close enough. She thought of her secret club with Cook and she smiled really widely as she felt proud of how much strength she had built over such a short period of time. And the best part of it all was that this had helped her cope really well with the Emily thing. Every time she was frustrated over Emily she'd call Cook over and they'd practice. They'd go mental, a lot more than even the people at the group. She'd end up with bruises everywhere and sometimes she'd had to wear long sleeves and trousers even inside the house to hide it from Effy. It was kind of cool thought. She liked the whole secret society thing it made her feel special. And yes…Kat was right, it was kind of hot.

**Kat: you still there?**

**Lily: Yea, I am…sorry about that. **

**Kat: It's alright…you should go to sleep. **

**Lily: as should you…don't you have to work tomorrow?**

**Kat: I do, but it's okay if I come in late. My family owns the business. I can pretty much go in when I want. **

**Lily: Oh, that's nice…lucky you. I am not as lucky. I gotta get up at 7 AM and be at work at 8. **

**Kat: It's late...you better get going. **

**Lily: Thing is…I kinda don't want to. I like talking to you KittyKat. **

Emily smiled. She was starting to like being called KittyKat…it was cute.

**Kat: I like it too…but you need your rest. **

**Lily: Do I? **

**Kat: Yes, you do…not resting is bad for your health. **

**Lily: So now you are a doctor?**

**Kat: Maybe… I mean, it's no ninja-accountant, but...**

**Lily: HA! I might just get a t-shirt that says that and wear it around the office. Accountant by day, ninja by night...**

**Kat: LOL. That's be kinda cute, I'd like to see that; too bad I can't. **

For a moment Naomi felt a bit concerned about the fact that she was talking to someone who she hadn't been able to see or had seen her at all. It wasn't like she was ddeveloping feelings or anything, she really wasn't…it was just friendly and nice and flirty. She liked it. But would Kat be okay with not seeing her? She really honestly couldn't upload those darn pictures. She kinda wanted to now. She was feeling a bit self conscious.

**Lily: I am sorry, I wanted to upload pics of me…don't think I don't want to. It's just I am not at all tech-savvy.**

**Kat: It's okay. I know how it is…this profile thing is really fucked up. Don't worry about it. You'll do it when you figure it out and if you don't…I don't mind. **

**Lily: Really? **

**Kat: Of course not…you're really cool, I like you already. You're cool enough to keep me up until almost 4 AM and you're also a ninja-accountant. I don't need to see a picture of you to know you're great. **

Naomi thought she might just explode from surge of feelings in the pit of her stomach. That was weird. Really fucking weird. This was the first time she'd felt that for anyone else that wasn't Emily.

"Emily…" She said a bit sad as she moved to the side of her bed and took her phone in her hands for a second. Suddenly she was flipping through the pictures of them both that she kept in a hidden file and a tear was falling down her eyes. God, she missed her. She looked so beautiful, every single time she saw her; even more now than even when they dated. And she was glad that it was over between her and Mandy but did that mean anything? Did it mean that there was a chance between them? What if she ruined their chance by feeling something for someone else? She couldn't possibly let that happen.

**Kat: Lils? You there?**

Naomi didn't even hear the beep of the chat as Kat wrote her. All she could do was think of Emily, all she could do was kiss the picture of her little redhead and hug the phone into her. And suddenly, with Emily on her mind she scrunched up around a pillow and closed her eyes for a bit leaving her laptop open without a response to KittyKat. Within a few seconds it was all over, Naomi was fast asleep.

* * *

Holy Orange Vespa, Batman...Is Naomi having feelings for Kat? That can't be good. **Comments and Reviews...right below. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It's so tough to update two fics at a time. I am insane...I really I am. Here's a bit from this one. Hope you remain liking it. I will be back with more later. Thanks for reading! Happy sunday!

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Naomi woke up frazzled by the alarm that sounded right into her ear.

"Fucks sake"

She grunted and then opened her eyes and noticed she had slept in her gym clothes still holding on to her phone. She looked at the time on her clock and rolled her eyes. She had about 15 minutes to get ready to go to work and she had promised Cook she'd pass by his house to hand him the gym key. She had forgotten to give it back to him after they'd locked up the night before.

"Cookie, I am passing by your house in 5 minutes. I got the gym key and…"

"No can do babes, I've got something to take care of now. I'll call you later so you can hand it to me to give to Emily. Unless you wanna pass by her house and give it to her yourself."

"No…no…We'll meet later. Where are you anyway? It's so fucking early…when do you ever wake up this early?"

"When I got business to take care of babes…"

Naomi didn't know what Cook's job actually was or how he got his money and she never wanted to ask. She hoped for his sake that he had stopped dealing drugs (which is what she suspected he did) and he was involved in something a bit more legal…but deep down on the inside she knew she had to be wrong about that.

She stood up off her bed and placed her phone on the charger and headed off the shower. She stunk of sweat and mentally yelled at herself for not having showered after fight club had ended. After her and Cook had figured out the issue with the alarm, they had gone back to the mats and had seen at least 5 different matches included one she had been involved in against a tall manly-looking brunette with a thick accent who looked like the bastard love-child of the Terminator and Xena the warrior princess.

She had beaten her, of course. Naomi smiled at thinking back of how bad she had kicked that girl's arse. And the best part of all was neither the adrenaline nor everyone's praises and cheers but rather the sense of accomplishment that Naomi took from that. For a long time, there was nothing in her life that made her feel that alive.

Ever since she had ran away from Emily, since she had left her Naomi felt incredibly horrible with herself. She felt like she could do nothing right. She had barely graduated, despite the fact that she had done it with honors but it was only because her record was so perfect before that even after almost failing all her courses during her last semester she had managed to graduate top of her class. She had started working and then gone from job to job, had four in the last year and had finally decided to move to Bristol where she had to resort to going to a temp agency and finding anyone that would hire her anywhere. She'd been at her new job for four months and had already managed to be late so many times that her boss had written her up and she was now in probation.

So that morning she had decided to call in sick and go into an interview somewhere else. Even if she didn't feel like she had the stamina to be going into a job interview, she had no choice. She was sure that she'd be out of the job by the end of the month and she was absolutely positive that she had to find something else as soon as possible. She could not live at her mother and Kieran's house forever.

"Naomi, love"

"Yes mum…" Naomi rolled her eyes at her mum well knowing what the next words out of her mouth would be and frankly, she didn't wanna hear them.

"Your step-dad left you the application for the teaching position at Roundview on your desk last night and he says he found it in the rubbish bin this morning…did you throw it out by mistake?"

"No mum, you and him know very well it's not there by mistake. I told you both already that I do not want to apply for that job…I am looking elsewhere. In fact, I have an interview this morning and it's gonna go really well and then you won't have to worry about me at your house mooching off your food any longer. In about a month or two I'll be out of your hair and you and Kirean can go back to your disgusting hippy nudist-colony lifestyle or whatever it is I am keeping you from. Don't worry about me."

Gina looked at her daughter for a minute with worried eyes. Ever since her daughter and Emily had broken up, Naomi had reverted back to the bitter-sarcastic-bitchy Naomi that she thought had gone away with her teenage years. And Gina knew, she was sure that Naomi's prior change of attitude had been in part thanks to the relationship she had with Emily. She knew that ever since Emily had entered her life, her daughter was truly happy. And she wasn't sure exactly why it was that Naomi had broken up their engagement, nobody knew. She had spoken about it to Effy one time while having afternoon tea and sharing a spliff with her daughter's best mate. The best they could come up with was that Naomi was scared of commitment, but the answer was one neither of them had been satisfied with at all.

Gina fixed a bit of her daughter's shirt collar and took the tea cup away from her and wished her good luck on her job interview. She sighed, hoping and praying to all the deities she believed in that her daughter would find her way back to happiness, whether that was with Emily or not. Though deep inside, very very deep in…she secretly wished somehow those two would work it out. It was no secret to anyone that Gina was fond of Emily, but only Gina knew how much she truly loved the little redhead that stole her daughter's heart. Emily Fitch was a truly gem and as she lit some candles to all the gods she prayed to she looked up and wished that somehow those two would find their way back. But it wasn't gonna be easy. She knew they needed a miracle of some kind.

* * *

Maybe the miracle is already in the works...the internet can really work miracles, can't it? **Don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Bit more...

Disclaimer: Skins...is...not...mine...

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Emily had finished her early meeting with her clients and was quite exhausted as she hadn't even had time to eat. She could hardly help herself as she walked out of her client's business right into the café next door to get something to eat and found someone she wasn't expecting; Naomi.

"Hi there"

"Oh hey"

This was the first time they'd actually seen each other apart since they had that talk when Naomi had come back from London. Any time after that Emily had been with Mandy and Naomi was usually with Effy or any one of their other friends at the pub.

There was an awkward silence; one Naomi wasn't very used to so she immediately resorted to her signature number in her act…the escape.

"Hey, it was nice seeing you…but I gotta get going…"

"Number 23" The woman looked straight at Naomi who held a number in brightly colored piece of paper in her hands trying her best for Emily not to notice it.

"23" The woman repeated loudly as Naomi felt her stomach growling she questioned whether she should order or go.

"I think that's you Naoms"

"Oh" she said smiling awkwardly. "Yea, that _is_ me…I was starting to think they were never gonna get to my number"

"She'll have the deluxe fishfinger sandwich without mayo and the chilli jam on the side and I'll have the griddled tortilla wrap with no spinach and the mixed salad" Emily said without even looking at Naomi in the eye. Naomi on the other hand stared right at her in awe; she wasn't sure what was going on there.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emily said finally turning in to look at Naomi."Yea…ok…"

"Iced tea for both" Emily said rapidly.

"Is this order to go?" The woman on the counter asked as she stood there and wrote the order down.

"Naoms?" Emily asked the blonde who was still a bit taken by the sudden turn of events. "You were in a hurry to go, right?"

"Yea…I suppose…"

"Unless you wanna stay and we can chat…"

Naomi tried taking a breath and kept calm because she knew that Emily knew her too well. They'd dated since they were 16, there was hardly anything in Naomi's life that Emily did not know about; at least for the most part.

So as Emily looked straight at her blonde ex-girlfriend, she knew…she fucking knew Naomi was nervous and she knew that Naomi had most likely planned on eating inside the café all along. She hated the entire thing. She hated that despite all they had shared for some reason they insisted on running away from one another every time they were in each other's presence. No matter how awkward that was, Emily was determined it should stop.

Naomi couldn't help smile at seeing Emily's challenging face and for once in a long while she decided she'd take the challenge. She knew Emily was challenging her, but why_ was _Emily challenging her to sit and talk to one another if every time they'd seen each other before she was the first one to run away and make up an excuse to move along? Something was up.

"Actually, now that we are here I think I will…stay"

"Perfect. We'll have those for here" Emily said to the girl behind the counter and the started to walk over to a table to sit and wait for their order. Naomi followed still trying her best to keep calm. She knew that this was going to be more and more awkward as time passed, but she wasn't going to let it. She had promised herself that she was going to try to be friends with Emily…and this was the first step to do it. She needed to treat her like a friend.

"So what are you doing all the way in this part of town?"

"I am here to meet up with some clients…had an early meeting this morning. We are going to sponsor a healthy eating/healthy living campaign at their office up here…I am kind of excited."

"That's great…I am happy things are finally starting to pick up again."

"Yea, I am glad for it too…For a minute I thought we were going down in Bankruptcy and I was gonna have to end up working with mum and Katie in the wedding planning business…not my cuppa tea, you know? So what are you up here for? Visiting your Nan?"

"Actually no, I had a job interview…"

"A job interview? I thought you were already working…"

"I am, but the job is temp…I took it just until I could find something more permanent…to pay the bills, ya know…"

"Yea"

Emily was surprised to hear that Naomi's job was temp seeing as though Effy had told Katie that the reason Naomi had decided to leave London for Bristol was because of this new job. Why had they lied?

"It didn't go too well though"

"What?" Emily said still a bit enveloped in her thoughts.

"The interview….I think I kind of bombed it…"

"Did you?" Emily said kind of worried. It wasn't normal for Naomi to bomb a job interview or…to fail at anything that had to do with her work. If there was anything Naomi excelled at was her job. "What happened?"

"I don't know…I just…I wasn't prepared. My mind was elsewhere, you know…" Naomi said looking straight into Emily's eyes and remembering how she had fallen asleep the night before. Suddenly, she remembered Kat…shit…she had forgotten about Kat. She immediately took her phone and started looking through the website app to see if she could find her online. She wasn't.

"Shit" Naomi said through her teeth. She was sitting with Emily…her Emily. Her beautiful, wonderful, lovely Emily who had just ordered her the sandwich she'd know she'd eat, who was interested in talking to her…who was no longer with Mandy and she was thinking about Kat? What the fuck is wrong with her?

"You alright Naoms?"

"Yea" Naomi said with a tint of rose on her cheeks. "I am sorry, I just forgot about something I had to do…"

"Oh, do you have to go?" Emily said with a bit of a sad voice.

"No" Naomi said after looking at her phone and then putting it back in her pocket. "I don't…I just have to make sure I put this appointment on my calendar or else I'll forget…you know how I am with dates…"

"Yea" Emily said smiling and picking up her wrap in her hand. "A bit of mess"

_But I love you anyway. _

Those words were the ones that Emily always told her. She always pretended to fight with Naomi about her forgetfulness and her bad habit of not paying attention. She was truly a disaster, truly a mess when it came to dates and times and special occasions…but she loved her. She always loved her. And she always told her. She could never stop telling her.

Naomi's eyelashes fluttered holding back a tear as she had a sunken feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could almost hear those words as if Emily had said them. She almost waited to hear them, she waited to hear she loved her but it never came. So she drank her iced tea and bit into her sandwich and waited for Emily to continue talking.

After a moment, Emily broke the ice.

"You probably already heard this, since everyone has…but…Mandy and I, we broke up."

"Oh" Naomi said as if she hadn't heard about it all. They both knew she had.

"It wasn't about you" Emily said rapidly.

"Em, I never thought it was…"

"I am just letting you know…because it's what Katie and Effy are telling everyone. And I just…I don't want you to feel responsible…"

"I won't…"

"Things between her and I didn't quite work…It's one of those things, you stick with it…but it just…it doesn't feel right."

Naomi looked up immediately at that statement. "It doesn't feel right?" She said to herself. Exactly what Kat had said to her about her ex. Naomi bit her lip and looked down at her sandwich as thoughts flew through her mind like birds flying south for the winter. Could she be Kat?...no fucking way. That's mathematically impossible. What would be the odds of that?

"Yea, I understand. You know…if you need to talk…I'm here"

Emily snickered at that statement from Naomi, something that made the blonde look up with a bit of embarrassment.

Emily did not want to do that. She really didn't because she knew it'd hurt; she knew Naomi was being sincere in offering her help. Emily saw that she was, but still…the thought of talking to Naomi about feelings and even worse…speaking to her about Mandy and their problems was utterly laughable. Even Naomi had to have known that.

"Yea, alright" Emily said a bit sarcastically and kept on eating her wrap. Naomi sighed and felt both pain and anger inside of her stomach at Emily's answer. All of a sudden she was transported, not to the past she had been dreaming about last night…when her and Emily were gallivanting around South America with their backpacks and were completely in love, but to a few weeks before the wedding when they were planning and saving and preparing to get married. Those weeks had been horrible. They had teared them apart.

Suddenly life was all about pressure and anxiety and routine. It became a time when Naomi and Emily couldn't even spend five minutes of their day together without fighting. When they could never go out because they needed to save for the wedding, when all they did every weekend was wedding stuff. When they had no time for each other, they only had time to fight and argue about whether they would both wear dresses or what type of white it should be…about cakes, about guests lists…she was taking back to those times when Emily's answers were all snickers and snorts when Naomi spoke. Suddenly she felt the urge to get up off that table and leave. Luckily, she didn't need to make a scene because she was saved by the bell.

"Cookie" She said picking up the phone and holding up her index finger at Emily to give her a second.

"Blondestuff…guess what I got us?" Cook said so loudly that Naomi had to pull down the volume on her phone so that no one else can hear him.

"What?"

"A place for our club…my mate Ishmael runs an underground garage…they mostly paint and refurbish old cars for resell…but he got busted for some drug stuff so the operation is down for a bit and he's looking to rent out the place. I told him we could take it…I know you're low on cash but I just did some serious business over the holidays and I have some money stashed….just wanted to get your approval. We could go see it now, if you want."

"What? Now?"

"Course…right now. I'm right near your building…you home?"

"Actually…I'm…" She looked at Emily who was concentrated her phone trying to pretend she wasn't listening. "…not…I am just grabbing a bite, but I can be there in about half an hour…wanna wait for me?"

"Yea…I'll wait around here. I gotta give Emilio her key back…Paddy handed it to me a few minutes ago, thanks for bringing them. I promised to give 'em back earlier this morning but when I got to her flat she was gone and I wasn't gonna tell Katie anything so…I'll just head over now and see if she's there.

"Actually, I don't know if she'll be home either Cookie" Naomi said looking at Emily and smiling all of a sudden.

"How do you know?" Cook said innocently. "What do you have like a GPS on her arse or something?"

"No…don't need to…I know because she's sitting in front of me. We are having lunch together."

* * *

**Review box below**...thanks again. :)


End file.
